


Four point Two

by ThisFandomIsntDead



Series: Fandoms Eddsworld Oneshots [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Family, Fluff, friends - Freeform, the rejects - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFandomIsntDead/pseuds/ThisFandomIsntDead
Summary: A sad attempt at bringing pain and suffering but it really just turned into fluff and Hurt/Comfort





	

He really didn't want to be having this talk, he really didn't.

 

He thought they'd gotten better.

 

They hadn't, they'd only gotten better at hiding the fact they were so close to ripping apart.

 

"You don't know how this feels!"

 

They'd shrieked and he just broke, all the pain and suffering, as well as the love for the man who knocked him to the floor with no issue.

 

He only could slowly stand and clench his fists, both voices in his head hesitant to say anything but it was surprisingly Red who broke first.

 

"Yes we fucking do!"

 

The mash of four people stopped as well as the others within the room.

 

That white, blank room, the room he'd shared with two more once in his life, only they had all been apart of one another.

 

The serious one merely blinked curiously while the youngest hid behind him trying to get away from the yelling clones.

 

"I know what its like to have more then a single voice screaming inside your head at all hours. I know the pain of the fights getting to the point where you just want to tear at your own skin. I know the feeling of that skin actually finally ripping and the pain and blood it brought!"

 

They could only stare at the floor and scream words.

 

The air shifted not that he could feel it, all he could feel was the phantom pains from when they'd split from the other two.

 

"W-What.."

 

He glanced up at the mash of four.

 

"Why the fuck do you think I try to stop your stupid fucking arguments before they escalate?! To stop you from ripping like a tissue a-and seeing that... that fucking mess."

 

He put his face into his hands and sobbed sliding to his knees.

 

"Torm? You were-"

 

"Four were once one but only would two survive after Red and Blue couldn't fix their shit and make due with the fact they would share a single body for the rest of their unnatural lifespans."

 

The mash up merely silenced himself before backing up until he hit the wall before sliding down and putting his head between his knees.

 

"Please.... Please don't make the same mistake we did, Please I'm begging you."

 

He slid along the floor until he could wrap his arms around the mash up.

 

"Please."

 

His voice was hoarse and he had no more words to share.

 

"...."

 

Silence was never good but slowly everyone in the room started piling up near the both of them and joining the hug pit.

 

"Please...., I-I don't want-"

 

The mash up merely nodded looking at the red and blue with eyes that were in agreement.

 

"We'll try, b-but we'll need help."

 

"All you need to do is ask, we're all here."

 

The serious one spoke and the regular nodded and smiled.

 

"Family takes care of one another."

 

Tears formed in more then one pair of eyes.

 

Then the hug pit turned into a snot pit but I don't think anyone cared much.


End file.
